You look good in my shirt
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: "Tú nunca usas tus camisas" OneShot.


Todo comenzó como cualquier día normal después del entrenamiento, Rin y Sousuke eran los últimos en el área de casilleros, pues Rin era un obsesivo con la limpieza de su pequeño cubículo.

"Maldición, no está" Escucho gruñir al pelirrojo, causando que se girara a ver su expresión.

Rin parecía al punto de soltar humo por los oídos, su cara roja de la irritación.

"¿Qué pasa Rin?"

"No encuentro mi camisa"

El pelinegro soltó una risita y cerró finalmente su casillero. "¿Así que solo se trata de eso?"

Sousuke ya estaba vestido en ropa seca, pero solo faltaba Rin, quien solo estaba usando unos pantalones deportivos.

Estornudando un par de veces, volvió a gruñir con irritación. "Hace mucho frio, necesito algo"

El ojiazul soltó un suspiro y de su mochila sacó una camisa, lanzándosela al rubio distraído en la cabeza.

"Gracias" Rin sonrió y se colocó rápidamente la camisa, sin sorprenderse de que le quedara un poco grande, lo hacía sentir más cómodo y seguro. "Vámonos"

**. . .**

Luego de ese incidente Sousuke decidió regalarle la camisa a Rin, no era una de sus favoritas la verdad solo usaba camisas cuando entrenaba, aunque prefería sus queridas polos.

Al día siguiente no se sorprendió al ver que rin había recortado su camiseta de las mangas, dejando ver dos grandes huecos que mostraban una parte de su abdomen, la verdad no le sorprendía ese era el estilo de Rin y una parte de él le gustaba verlo en su ropa, así que no dijo nada.

Pero no sabía que ese era el comienzo.

Luego de un par de semanas dejo de ignorar el hecho de que su closet se estaba quedando lentamente vacío, al principio no le dio importancia creyendo que estaban en el cesto de la ropa sucia pues Sousuke era tan descuidado en esas cosas, pero luego de varios días se dio cuenta que no era así, hasta cierto día...

**. . .**

"¿Esa es mi camisa?"

Se encontraban donde había comenzado el problema, en el área de casilleros y Sousuke no pudo evitar ver a Rin vestirse, pero rápidamente frunciendo el ceño al reconocer la camisa azul con _shark bait_ escrito en el pecho, ahora irreconocible pues Rin también la había recortado.

Rin solo soltó una risita y se vio a sí mismo. "Es una de mis favoritas, espero que no te moleste"

"Bueno, no lo sé creí que tenías tu propia ropa"

"Tú nunca usas tus camisas"

"¿Y por eso usas las mías?" Sousuke cerró finalmente la puerta de su casillero, haciendo retumbar la habitación y con unas grandes zancadas se acercó hacia el ojirubí.

Acorralándolo contra los casilleros, la espalda de Rin chocó contra el frio metal de los casilleros haciéndolo estremecer. "Sousu—" Las grandes y cálidas manos del pelinegro se posaron en el enseguida, una sosteniéndolo firmemente de la cintura y la otra tomándolo del mentón con gentileza.

Se inclinó rápidamente para chocar sus labios contra los de él, callándolo en un beso haciendo al pelirrojo soltar un pequeño gemido, para luego deslizar rápidamente sus brazos por su cuello y estrecharlo más hacia él.

Su mano que descansaba en el mentón de Rin ahora se deslizaba lentamente hacia su cintura, para acariciar su piel desnuda, haciendo que el ojirubí se sonrojara hasta la base de su cuello y rompiera el beso abruptamente, ambos jadeando Sousuke reclinó su frente contra la de Rin, ambos intentando recobrar su aliento.

Y luego de unos pocos segundos la habitación se silenció, Rin sonriendo internamente y estrechando más al pelinegro contra él, hacía mucho que no tenían momentos así, ambos muy ocupados entrenando para el nacional.

"¿No te molesta?" Finalmente el pelirrojo rompió el silencio. "Te comprare más camisas, o esas estúpidas polo"

"Está bien, solo no dejes de usarlas" Con eso y seguido de un beso en la frente de Rin, Sousuke finalmente se separó.

Minutos después Rin cerró la puerta de su casillero y camino para reunirse con su novio, manos entrelazadas caminaron hacia su dormitorio, ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

><p>Perdon por terminar el fanfic con este final tan malo, pero estoy muy ocupada con la uni, cuando tenga mas tiempo escribire algo mas largo de mejor calidad, es solo que toda estas semanas e tenido una urgencia de escribir sobre SouRin, se les agradece por los <strong>REVIEWS<strong>, asi sabre que mi trabajo no es tan malo jaja


End file.
